


Dreaded Father

by ScottTheWoman



Series: The Son of Thanos [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, POV Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, during Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottTheWoman/pseuds/ScottTheWoman
Summary: Peter was taken from his home planet when Thanos came to ‘help’.  He is now called spider and is Thanos’ son.  He will do anything for his father and won’t do anything not for his father.— ORHow I think infinity would have gone if Peter was thanos’ son.SPOILER ALERT!!!!There are major spoilers for infinity war in this.





	1. Chapter 1

No one POV  
A toddler was in his crib crying as screams came from outside. He had brown curly hair and spiders all over his body. He could communicate with them and they felt what he did. A woman ran into the room to quiet her bawling child when the door to the house was busted down. The woman held the boy to her chest as the invaders rushed into the house. The woman and boy were dragged outside where people were being split into two groups.  
One of the men that were attacking grabbed the child from the woman’s arms and she begged them not to take him. She weeped for her son to be with her but the man just walked away with the toddler. The boy started screaming for his mother and fought the man. Finally the boy broke free of the man’s hold and ran. He screamed for his mother but she was nowhere in sight.  
The man that the toddler had escaped from grabbed his arm harshly and started to drag him somewhere. The child screamed and cried once again but the man kept a strong hold on him. The man stopped when a large purple man came to them. The attacker immediately let go of the wailing child and the large man kneeled by him.  
“What is wrong little spider?” He asked in a sweet voice. The toddler tried to calm himself enough to speak.  
“I I lost m my family, sir,” the child said hiccuping.  
“I’m sorry to hear that what is your name?”  
“I’m Peter.” The child had calmed down a significant amount and the spiders started moving off his body.  
“Well little spider how would you like to come with me? I’ll become your new family,” the man said and held out his hand. Peter nodded his head and took the large hand in his. The man turned and started walking to where the ships were. Just as they were getting on one the guns started going off and people were screaming.  
Tears came to the his eyes and the large man started to rub his back in a comforting manner. They walked to what looked like a small bedroom and the man laid Peter down to rest. Just as he closed his eyes sleep over took his body.  
~thirteen years later~  
Peter POV  
I woke to a throbbing headache and a pain in my body. I groaned and slowly pulled myself out of my bed. I stretched out my back and a satisfying crack was heard. I walked to the door and opened it going into the hallway. I walked down the hall and to the gym to train. If I didn’t complete my training before I ate, father would be furious with me.  
When father was mad with me I would have a punishment to deal with. When I was six I couldn’t complete the requirements he had set for me. He had a surgeon add four metal limbs to my back and they did it without medication. I ended up passing out part way through the procedure and my body rejected them at first.  
I ended up losing all the feeling in my body. Father had not made me get anymore attachments to my body since then. He sometimes enhances my senses for a punishment as well but I can live with that. What really hurt was when he would take away my food rights and I wouldn’t be allowed to eat.  
I have a fast metabolism so when I don’t eat the small portions I already get I’ll be in a lot of pain. I almost starved once from a punishment. I couldn’t beat my sister, Gamora, in a sparring match so I wasn’t allowed to eat that day. The next day the same thing happened and the next. Finally after the fifth try I passed out from malnutrition and father allowed me to eat.  
I was very grateful for that and ate enough to get my nutrition levels back to a healthy level. I’ve stopped sparring with my sisters for that reason and others. I wouldn’t say I envy Gamora but I do wish I could be more like her. She has never had a punishment and has father’s respect and pride. I yearn to have the look that father has for Gamora. But even though she was a traitor to father he still has the look for her.  
Nebula is a different story Father doesn’t care for her. She loses a limb everytime she fails father and I feel sorry for her. She is also a traitor in father’s eyes yet each of them get more from father then me. I was pulled from my thoughts as I reached my destination. The gym was large and had a lot of things to train with.  
~Timeskip~  
After a few hours of training I went to go eat some food with Father. He always ate with me except when he had to go do something alone. I would not eat until he came back but father had just gotten home today from some business.  
I walked into the room where we always ate and saw father was not yet here. I went to my normal seat and stood behind the chair and waited for him. I stood there for ten minutes until father finally walked into the room.  
“Spider, you may sit now,” he said sitting in his seat. I nodded to him and sat down. I started to eat quickly since I hadn’t eaten in a few days. “How was training today?”  
“It went well, sir. I still need to work on my enhanced senses but everything else is going good,” I answered calmly with my eyes stuck on my plate.  
“That’s great but are you ready to finally fight for me?” He asked in serious tone. I looked up at him and saw that he was pleased. It made me want to smile at seeing that.  
“Yes, sir, I am ready to fight for you and your cause.” I kept the eye contact with him and he smiled at me.  
“Excellent, spider, we start by going for the power stone.”  
“No disrespect, sir, but how will you contain the stones?” I asked curiously.  
“I had this made when I went out for the past couple days,” he said and lifted up a golden gauntlet with six places for the stones. I looked at it in awe and father smirked at me. “We leave soon so go get ready.”  
He got up from his seat and left the room. I was quick to follow and went to my room. I went to my closet to get my armor out of it. It was a metal suit with a dark blue spider on the chest. It also had gold lining around all of the dark blue and on the mask two white lenses for me to see. There was also a hole in the back for my extra limbs to come out.  
I put the armor on as quickly as I could and started for the ship we would be leaving in. When I got there Father was already on board and so was the children of Thanos. As soon as I got on the door shut and we started our departure. It didn’t feel like it took too long to get to Xander but that might have been from my excitement. As soon as the ship landed we got out there was already many people dead and the others were getting separated into groups.  
I followed father into the main building and there was an older lady held down by ebony maw. Father walked right in front of her and she didn’t seem intimidated at all.  
“Give me the power stone and we will help you and your people after I’m done here,” he said in a completely serious demeanor.  
“I will never give it to you and the people of Xander will not need the help of you,” the woman said from the ground.  
“Well I tried to do this the nice way,” father said with a shrug and walked back. “Spider, take care of her.”  
I nodded and walked in front of the woman. She showed no emotions until shot my metal limbs out. Terror flicked across her face as I stabbed her in the stomach with one of the limbs. I plunged another and another into her stomach.  
“You should have taken the deal,” I said quietly and thrust the last limb through her head. I pulled all of them out of her and she fell into a heap on the ground. I turned to my father and he was already on to the next step. Proxima midnight brought the orb to father. He broke it up and took the power stone out of it.  
He looked pleased as he placed the stone on the gauntlet. He started walking towards the ship again and I was close to follow him. As we made it on the ship the guns started going off and the screaming came. The door was soon shut and we were heading off once again.  
“Where are we going next, sir?” I asked as I walked up next to Father.  
“We will be heading to Asgard to retrieve the space stone from Loki Odinson,” father said not looking at me. I was about to turn and go somewhere else when he said something else. “Go and rest, spider, we have a large thing to accomplish later.”  
A smile went across my face as I turned and walked out of the room. I went to one of the empty room and laid down. I closed my eyes and fell asleep thinking about later.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk around the smaller ship and once again it was a massacre. There are dead bodies everywhere and there were some people that are barely alive. The children of Thanos are going through and killing all of them. One man is standing and I guessed that he was Loki. Father grabs one of the men on the ground and drags him in front of Loki.  
“Give me the tesseract or I’ll have you brother’s head,” father said sincerely. He brings the gauntlet up to the blondes head and Loki is skeptical.  
“Go ahead and kill him I don’t care,” he says and I can tell he doesn’t mean it.  
“Hmmm? Spider, kill him slowly,” father said to me and I walked over to the man. “I want him to see your face as you do it though.” My mask came off my face and I watched both men’s eyes grow.  
“He is but a child why would you make him do this?” The blonde asked angrily.  
“He is my son, Thor, now on with it.” I grabbed the man by his neck and my metal limbs extended. I slowly brought them to chest and started cutting him. He screamed out as red lines ran across his open chest. I felt something strange course through me but I didn’t let up.  
“STOP!!” Loki yelled and I stopped my movements. All off a sudden he pulled the tesseract out of thin air. He walked over and it was right next to father’s hands. “Well we also have a hulk.”  
Just then a giant green beast ran and tackled father. All I could do was watch as Father was punched but as soon as it started, it ended with father overpowering the beast. He soon knocked him to the ground almost unconscious. Father had fury in his eyes and he walked over to me.  
“Why didn’t you see that coming?” He asked me in a calm yet angry voice.  
“I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t know,” I answered terrified but kept it hidden.  
“We’ll have to change that soon.” I swallowed hard knowing what he meant. More enhancements for my body. I turned around and saw that Thor was stuck in metal by maw and Loki was near him. Father picked up the tesseract and broke it. Right as that happened a bright light came and the beast was gone.  
One of the living men on the ground had sent it away. He was killed immediately and Thor visually flinched. They must have been great friends. Father went back to putting the space stone into his gauntlet.  
“There are two stones on earth find them and meet me on titan,” he said to the children of Thanos.  
“You might want a guide. I have experience with earth and I could help you find what you need,” Loki said walking up to father.  
“You take failure as experience?” Father asked mockingly.  
“No I take experience as experience.” I watched as he walked up to Father he suddenly had a dagger in his hand. I grabbed his hand right as he was going to stab father.  
“You really think you can kill me?” Father asked. “Spider, end him.”  
I nodded and grabbed his neck. I lifted him in the air and father started saying one of his speeches. I stabbed one of my limbs into his legs and another into his abdomen. The next two went into his chest and finally I broke his neck. I dropped his body and went to father’s side. We were teleporting as the ship started to blow up.  
We landed in our ship just as the other one blew up. Father looked at the children of Thanos and told the to pair up and head to earth to get the mind and time stones. They immediately obeyed and started towards earth.  
“Where will we be headed, sir?” I asked as father turned the ship and started in the opposite direction as the others.  
“We are going to nowhere to get the reality Stone,” he said as I walked up to his side. “I’m hoping your sister will show up because she knows where the soul stone is.”  
“But no one has seen the soul stone in centuries.”  
“Well Gamora found the map to it and then she burned it so we need her. Do you understand why we have to do all this, spider?”  
“Yes, sir. May we eat something right now?” I asked as I felt my stomach start to rumble silently.  
“Yes I suppose we could eat since we have two of the stones but don’t think I forgot about me being attacked,” he said in a threatening way. He started off to one of the rooms where we could eat and I started to follow him.  
~Timeskip~  
We landed in Nowhere and father got out of the ship first but I was right behind him. We walked quite a way until we made it to a room that looked like a messed up museum. There was things and creatures on display. A man with big white hair stood at the other side of the room facing away from us.  
“Taneleer, give me the Aether,” father said in a dark voice. Taneleer slowly turned to face us and he looked upset.  
“You have to trade to get something of mine,” he said snarkily.  
“I brought nothing to trade since that’s not why I came.” Taneleer looked distraught but then his eyes landed on me.  
“You do have a fine specimen right here.” He stalked over to us and grabbed my face. I didn’t fight since father didn’t say to but I was scared. My mask came off my face and Taneleer looked surprised. “Wow a mution! It’s been a while since I’ve seen one of these.”  
I tried to pull away from him but his grip tightened. I looked over at father and he had a blank look on his face. I was terrified of what would happen now.  
“I’ll trade you the Aether for this lovely creature,” Taneleer said smiling widely. Father looked like he was thinking about it for a moment and then started nodding his head. My eyes widened and my breathing came in short breaths. “Alright then.”  
Taneleer walked over to one of the cases and pulled out a rectangular box. He brought it to Father and he opened it. Inside was a red stone and he put it on his gauntlet. Taneleer walked back over to me and started to pull me to one of his terrariums.  
“Spider, slay him.” The second I heard those words escape father’s mouth I stabbed Taneleer through the head with one of my metal limbs. I turned back to father and he looked pleased. He then went back to a blank expression and started to destroy the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was now a fiery mess and everything was dead. I heard a ship land on the planet and father did as well. He used the reality to change the room back to what it used to be. A fake father and Taneleer stood in the middle of the room. They were talking about the stone and I saw Gamora and three others enter the room.   
I watched as one of the men tried to take control but no one listened. I watched as the other man was going to attack father but was stopped quickly. Gamora then brought out a sword and went for the attack. She sliced Father with her sword and then stabbed him with her knife. Fake father then fell to ground dead and Gamora fell down sobbing.   
“Why do you cry, little one? Is this not what you wanted?” Father asked and changed everything back to normal. Father grabbed her by the hair and I watched her look at someone else. The man that was trying to take charge was walking forward his gun trained on father.   
“THANOS!!” The other man yelled and rushed at us but father stopped him with reality stone. The other woman with antenna was next to fall but father left the last man.   
“Peter, do it!” Gamora was yelling at the man. I watched on as the man looked upset. “You promised!” Peter looked even more upset and pointed the gun at Gamora.   
“I’m sorry,” just as he said that he pulled the trigger but instead of bullets bubbles came from the gun.   
“Wow, I didn’t think you would do it,” father said impressed. We then started to teleport back to the ship. When we got there Father flew the ship in another different direction.   
“Where are we going now, sir?” I asked as curiosity took over. Father seemed to get enraged at that and he spun around quickly. I tried to back away from him but I wasn’t fast enough. He grabbed me by my shoulders and lifted me off the ground.   
“Do you have to ask that everytime we get in this ship?!” He yelled shaking me aggressively.   
“I’m sorry, sir, I was just curious on what we were going to do next,” I said in a shaky voice. He sighed and dropped me on the ground. I scrambled away from him and he had a look of disappointment written cross his face.   
“We’re going back home then to get the soul stone.” I nodded in understanding and pulled myself off the ground.   
“Wow, you have to terrify your people to get them to do your bidding?” Gamora asked from where she sat in the room.   
“Hmm? You don’t remember him? Mask off,” father said to me and my mask immediately came off. I looked over at Gamora and her eyes widened.   
“Spider? I thought he was never good enough for you Father?!” Gamora spat at him.   
“Well, it is true that he isn’t as powerful as you and Nebula but he was the only loyal one of my children.”   
“You’re not going to be able to find the soul stone from me. I don’t know where it is,” she said and leaned back in her seat.   
“We will see about that. We’re here,” the ship landed nicely and we all got out. Father was leading then Gamora and me at the back. We walked in to the large building and went straight to one of the halls I wasn’t allowed in. We walked into a room and Nebula was there. She was suspended in the air and her mechanical parts were separated from the rest of her. She kept twitching from what I could only assume was pain.   
“She came here trying to kill me and ended up failing. I want you to tell me where the soul stone is or she’ll be hurt more,” father said in all honesty.   
“I don’t know where it is,” Gamora said in a scared tone.   
“I’m upset with you and not that you haven’t found it but that you’re lying to me. Play audio file 9.” A light came out of Nebula’s eye and it showed Gamora.   
“He can’t find all the stones because I found the shadow map and burned it.” It ended there and father stared at Gamora.   
“Tell me where it is or she’ll get hurt,” father said and Gamora didn’t say anything. “So be it.”   
Nebula’s parts started getting pulled away from her body and she screamed loudly. I couldn’t take watching my sister in that much pain so I turned away. The screams got worse and with my super hearing it was even louder. I covered my ears and ended up closing my eyes.   
“Volmir!” Gamora shouted out. Nebula’s screams ceased and I looked at Gamora.   
“What?” Father asked her.   
“The soul stone is at volmir,” Gamora said through tears.   
“We’ll be going there now,” father said went towards the door. “Spider and Gamora come with me. Put Nebula back together.”   
We all walked out of the building blue surrounded us and within a minute we were at volmir. It was a dark and creepy place with nothing living. It was all dull and the only thing that stuck out was the giant mountain in the center of everything.   
“We must go up there,” Gamora said pointing to the mountain. We started our hike to the top and it was done in silence. It took only about ten minutes to get to the top and up there was a creep hooded figure.   
“I’ve been waiting for someone to come get the stone,” the figure said in a deep voice that made me shudder.   
“Yes I am here for it,” father said walking forward more.   
“It is not that simple to attain the stone. You must sacrifice the person you love most.” My eyes widened as I realized who that was. Gamora was always father’s favorite and she always made him proud. Gamora did not seem to figure out who it was in time though.   
“I’m sorry, little one, I turned away from my destiny once and I won’t let that happen again even for you.” Father grabbed her and she started screaming. She fought him and all I wanted to was help her but I couldn’t. It was programmed into my mind not to do anything Father doesn’t say and do everything he does say.   
He walked her to the edge of the cliff and pushed her off. I had to turn away as I heard her scream until a thud was heard. The sky burst into color as the soul stone was brought forth. Father took it and placed it on the gauntlet.


	4. Chapter 4

“Now Let us head to Titan to get the other stones,” he said and we started down the mountain. I said nothing knowing that it wouldn’t end well for me. We made it down and father started to teleport us once again. When the blue faded we were on another destroyed planet with nothing living. It looked like it used to be a beautiful place but seemed to die off.  
“This is your home isn’t it?” A voice asked behind them. I whipped around and sitting on a rock was a man with a cloak and necklace.  
“Yes it used to be anyway,” father said looking the man up and down. “Ebony Maw is dead?”  
“Yes He is.”  
“Well wizard, hand over the stone and you won’t have to die.”  
“We won’t be doing that anytime soon,” The wizard said calmly. ‘We?’ Just as I thought that a man in a metal suit flew at us. My limbs shot out and threw him away.  
“Spider, Stop them and kill if you have to.”  
“Yes, sir,” I said and started to attack that metal man. Soon the people from nowhere started attacking as well. I was fighting four at once and they were getting good hits in. I never let up on my attacks and couldn’t feel any of the pain I was supposed to.  
“Jeez does this guy ever need a break?” The metal man said to the others.  
“This isn’t going to end well for you I would give up now,” I said while still fighting.  
“Never,” The man in charge from nowhere said.  
“Fine, I warned you.” I used my organic webs to stick the group from nowhere to the wall and managed to knock them out from the force of hitting them into the wall. The metal man then attacked me. I grabbed his arms and webbed his feet to the floor. My metal limbs started to break his suit apart and soon his upper body was open.  
“Kill him, spider!” Father yelled at me and I immediately plunged two of my metal limbs into the man’s side.  
“Wait!! I’ll give you the time stone if you spare his life,” the wizard said floating in the air.  
“Strange What are doing?!” The metal man yelled back at him.  
“I’m doing what I have to.” The wizard then brought the green stone out of the air. He held it out to father and he took it. Placing it on the gauntlet a smile found its way to his face.  
“Come, Spider, let us see how proxima midnight has down in getting the mind stone,” father said and I walked up to him. Blue surrounded us once again but this time we ended up on a living planet. There were people and plants everywhere. Quite a few men were around where we were right now.  
“You’ll never win,” a blonde man with a beard said and went into a fight position.  
“Spider take care of them,” father said and I nodded. I went into a fight stance and waited for one of them to make the first move. Another metal suited man flew at me first but unlike the other one his was black. I quickly shot a web at him and threw him to the ground. He made a huge hole and it seemed the suit broke on impact. Next a man with a wingsuit came at me and I webbed his wings. He went crashing to the ground and I webbed him there.  
Next two more came at me, the blonde and a man with long dark hair. They were harder to fight but I still ended up throwing them both into a tree. I webbed them there and went to Father. The red headed witch was holding father back as she destroyed the stone. I ran up to her and tackled her to the ground. She tried to use her powers on my but I kept fighting it. She finally shot me off and I hit a tree hard.  
I looked up and saw that father had gotten the stone out of the androids head. He was going to put it in his gauntlet when an axe flew through the sky. I saw it too late and couldn’t get up in time to stop it. It hit father square in the chest and my eyes widened. Thor, the man from the ship with Loki, landed next to Father and pulled the gauntlet off his hand. He then pushed the axe farther into father’s chest.  
Father landed on the ground hard and tears flooded to my eyes. Ran full speed to him and watched Thor pull out the axe. I fell to the ground right next to him and tried to save him.  
“Mask off,” Father said in a quiet voice. My mask came off and the air hit my wet cheeks. “It’s alright, spider.”  
“No! You can’t leave me!” I shouted and tried harder to put pressure on his wound. He brought his hand to my face and I looked into his eyes. He smiled at me and kept the contact.  
“I’m proud of how you turned out, little spider.” With that final statement his hand slid off my face and his eyes clothed. More tears streamed down my face and I laid my head on his chest.  
“You w were the l last family I h had,” I said quietly through sobs. The last time I had cried this hard was when I lost my whole family on muthate when I was three. I didn’t want to move just stay with father as long as I could. I didn’t care about anyone around me right now. It was just me and father. After a little while I heard movement around me but I closed my eyes and didn’t move.


	5. Chapter 5

“He’s only a child,” I heard a voice come from behind me.  
“But He is the son of Thanos,” another voice said and it sounded like Thor. More movement was heard and suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder.  
“You need to come with us, son.” I opened my eyes and saw the blonde man with a beard kneeling next to me. I was in shock of what happened and just nodded at the man. He pulled me up and I couldn’t take my eyes off Father. We finally walked far enough away that I couldn’t see him and my mask went back on. We walked to a field where most of father’s army was dead.  
A ship flew in the force field and landed a little ways in front of us. The door to it opened and the people from titan came out. After they were all out Nebula walked out. Her eyes immediately landed on me and walked forth. She got to me within seconds and had her hand on my throat. She lifted me in the air but I didn’t fight.  
“Where is Father?” She asked angrily. I didn’t answer just stared at her. “Mask off.” My mask came off once again and I saw everyone’s reaction. They were all surprised and disgusted.  
“He’s dead,” I said through gritted teeth.  
“Good! Now where is Gamora?!” I turned my head so I didn’t have to look in her eyes. “Where is she?!”  
“He sacrificed her on Volmir,” I answered quietly. “It was her for the soul stone.”  
“Why didn’t you save her?!” The leader man from nowhere yelled at me.  
“No one told me to do it and I can’t defy him.”  
“Couldn’t. He is Now dead,” nebula said and dropped me on the ground. “Why couldn’t you just rebel from father once in your life, spider?”  
“Because all I ever wanted was to have his pride and love. I lost everything when I was only three and he gave me some of it back,” I said and stood up. Anger was starting to course through me and I wanted more than anything to kill these people.  
“Then why don’t you?” The red headed witch said. Did she just read my mind? “Yes I did. Now why don’t you kill them?”  
“I can’t do anything without being told to do so first,” I answered in a monotone.  
“If one of us were to tell you to kill someone would?” The red metal man asked.  
“Yes, it would be my honor to kill for such powerful warriors.”  
“That is a terrible thing to do,” a new man in a black cat armor said walking up.  
“It is how I am programmed,” I said taking a step towards Nebula. “It hurt more than anything to watch you get tortured and I wanted nothing more than to save Gamora. But I can’t defy him. I have rules put in place in my life so I can be perfect.”  
“Yeah Well Thanos is dead. How are your rules going to go now?” Nebula asked looking upset.  
“I don’t know but I’ll figure it out.” I then turned away from her and walked back a ways. “By the way you know nothing about me so don’t act like you do. All you ever saw me as was someone you could beat unlike Gamora.”  
“Let us go inside the palace and figure out all that has happened,” the cat man said and everyone agreed. We all walked to the largest building and went inside. There was a girl about my age standing in front of us.  
“Why don’t you put some more comfortable clothes on. You look like the battle isn’t over yet,” she said with a smile and an accent like the cat man. I didn’t have any other clothes so I stayed with the others from space. When everyone came back in the room we moved to a larger one with enough seats for all of us. Everyone went to an open seat and seemed to sit in groups. I went to the one next to the witch and stood behind it. Everyone sat down and looked at me. I stared ahead and waited for the command.  
“Spider, sit down,” Nebula ordered and I nodded my head sitting down. I could see that I made the people around me uncomfortable by the way they shifted and gave me small glances. They were all talking about a multitude of different things and I didn’t bother listening. I could tell that the man and woman from nowhere were also not listening.  
“Spider, pay attention!” Nebula yelled at me. I immediately sat straight up and looked around. Everyone seemed to be watching me so looked straight forward.  
“Back to what I was saying about ‘spider’ there. He fought along side with Thanos and tried to kill a lot of us,” the red metal man said.  
“He also seems to have killed many, my brother included,” Thor said.  
“But He also said that he was just doing what Thanos said and he didn’t want to do it,” a blonde haired woman said defending me.  
“He could have rebelled if he really wanted to. His sisters did,” leader man from nowhere said. “Nebula even said that.”  
“I know what I said and I was angry but he has a point about his programming. He was taken from his home at a younger age than me and Gamora. He also lost more than both of us,” Nebula said defending me. I really didn’t want to hear them argue about me but I could not leave. No one had told me to do anything but sit here and listen.  
“What do you mean by programming?” The girl that met us inside asked.  
“Why doesn’t he answer that. Spider, what happened when you didn’t do what Thanos said?” I looked up and they could read the terror that came across my face.  
“I I would b be punished,” I answered quietly not meeting anyone’s eyes.  
“What would happen if you didn’t please Thanos?”  
“I would get more punishments.”  
“See He didn’t have a choice in the matter,” Nebula said angrily.  
“What were the punishments exactly? ‘Cause for all we know he just got a timeout,” red metal man spoke up again. Nebula looked at me and nodded her head. I hit the button on my chest and my armor folded into a small box. I was now in my stretchy black skintight suit. I then stood up and turned around unzipping the suit halfway down my back. Everyone could now see the four limbs protruding from my back and my skinny body from starvation.  
I heard quite a few gasps come from the seats. I then turned back around the looks of sympathy I knew were going to be there. I sat back down and looked down at my hands.  
“Spider, when did you first start getting punishments?” Nebula asked me and I swallowed hard.  
“When I was six I didn’t get up to his standards so he had a surgeon add my metal limbs. Issues happened with that and he never added anything else. But he does enhance my senses as a punishment and took away food rights,” I said quietly not looking from my hands.  
“There you have it his punishments weren’t easy.”  
“He is But only a child. He should not have to go through this,” Thor said angrily.  
“How old even is the kid?” The winged suit man asked. All eyes then turned to me and I had to think about it.  
“I think I’m sixteen?” I asked more then said. Everyone either had angry look or and sympathetic one. I could not look these people in the eyes so they stayed trained on my hands.  
“I don’t think we should turn him into shield,” The red headed witch said and most people agreed. I sat completely still as they talked about where I would be staying. They then started talking about other things and I stopped listening. After what felt like forever the others started getting up and heading out of the room. I stayed in the seat waiting for someone to tell me what to do but no one did. Almost everyone was out of the room until someone realized I was still in my seat.  
“I know what it feels like to be used as a weapon,” The man with long dark hair said walking to my seat. I said nothing and the man just sighed at me. “It’s alright to be scared and sad. You are allowed to feel emotions.”  
I looked up at him and he seemed to be serious. “I’ve never been allowed to show emotions without getting in trouble,” I said honestly.  
“Come with me and I’ll show you to your room.” I got up and we started walking down the halls. Soon enough we got to one of what looked like many bedrooms. We went inside and the room was huge it had a ginormous bed in the center and wardrobes on the walls. “I’m in the room right next door if you need anything.”  
“Thank you, sir,” I said as he was about to exit the room. He then stopped and turned to me.  
“Call me Bucky. Sir makes me feel old.” He then left the room and I went to the bed. I just lost the only man I ever knew as my family for over a century. I do hope that I can find another one and I hope it includes Bucky. With that final thought I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
